


Of Roses and Blushes

by Danyu



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danyu/pseuds/Danyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo's unusual courtship of the Perfect Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Roses and Blushes

On Monday, it was a strange sight to see the normally monotone and complacent Heero Yuy completely out of sorts and irritated as he scowled at his telephone, daring it to ring one more time. How many times could one person call and ask him out before the perpetual answer of "no" finally sunk in?

It was this legendary Yuy death-glare that met the delivery boy as he knocked on the door of Heero's office, bearing a dozen red roses. His eyes burned through the boy as he signed the clipboard and the young man scurried out of the room, bore into the offending blossoms as he ripped off the tag and read the short message written in an annoyingly familiar script.

A message asking him to dinner yet again.

Considering this was the thirty-fourth identical delivery made to his office in the last two months, Heero found himself much more tempted to revive the Zero and bring all its Gundam fury down on the head of one braided baka.

On Tuesday, Heero entered the break room at around the mid-morning only to find a group of employees gathered around the large center table. Fearing the worst as someone send a sly look in his direction, he shoved through the crowd and stared in horror at the tabletop.

Sitting there was a large cake, decorated in electric blue frosting…asking him on another date, courtesies of one Duo Maxwell.

It was hardly likely that the reaction Duo expected was the one he received, that is, an irate Heero storming into his office and shoving the cake straight into his face. As he wiped the frosting out away from his eyes, he still could not help but grin as he caught sight of the wicked looking flush coloring Heero's pretty Asian boy features as he stormed out of the office.

On Wednesday, all the Preventers computer servers were infected with a virus featuring a chibi Duo romancing an equally chibified Heero. All Duo received in return was a trip to Lady Une's office and a displeased glower from Heero, who happened to be head of the technology department and responsible for cleaning up Duo's mess.

Still, Duo could have sworn he saw a small smile curve those lips as the other man watched the cartoon flash across a nearby computer screen.

On Thursday, Heero had an encounter before he even made it to work, most likely given that Maxwell had been suspended for the day given his behavior. He opened his front door to encounter a man in a bear suit, holding half a dozen balloons and a tuning pipe in his opposite hand.

"Oooohhhh! Go ouuutt with Duuuuooo, cause he's so cooooooollll. Go ouuuuut with Duo, cause he wants yooooouuuu. Go ouuuuttt with Duuuuoooo, cause youuuuu want hiiiimmm tooooo!"

Heero slammed the door in his face.

Still, when the man reported back to Duo, he could did note that he heard the sound of laughter behind the closed doorway.

On Friday, when Heero opened his window to let in some fresh air, he caught sight of a plane in the skies overhead. He did a double take as he read what the skywriting denoted, slamming his window and storming down the corridor toward Duo's office.

Of course, when he barged into the room and began ranting, the last thing he expected was that the braided man would coolly stand, walk up to him, and kiss the daylights out of him.

Blinking as his head spinned, Heero glowered up at the other man, who sported a cheeky, unrepentant grin. Sure his face was burning from the mortification he felt, he still could not deny how attractive that smile was on Duo.

"So let me guess," he muttered, "Dinner?"

Duo's eyes narrowed to seductive slits, his voice taking on an odd, husky quality. "I was thinking more like dessert."

Heero yelped, and as he struggled to get away, Duo wondered what his partner's take on bondage would be.


End file.
